Princess of the Rink
by gneebee
Summary: She'd been low key crushing on him since she was 11. Okay, it may have been quite a bit more intense than low key. She was intrigued by him. She remembered how hard she'd tried to get his attention, but he and Shawn always acted like she was nothing but a big nuisance. Daryl Dixon Beth Greene Romance AU


**A/N I've decided to post a few of my favorites from Little Loves Stories as stand alone one and two shots.**

 **My FF friend CKGCKG asked me to write a story with Beth as a Roller Derby skater. Now that's just funny because I know nothing about roller derby, as it turns out, CKGCKG really doesn't either. I didn't let it stop me! I hope you have fun and feel the Bethyl love with this one, I did :)**

00

 **The Princess of the Rink**

That damn Merle never seemed to run out of dumb ass ideas and crazy impulses. Now suddenly he'd taken a shine to some gal he'd seen on the T.V., one of those Roller Derby Skaters. Truth was she did look just like Merle's kind of woman. A little rough around the edges with a generous dose of bad attitude, real big hair and a good coating of makeup. Yep she was Merle's definition of a Hot Honey.

"C'mon little brother we'll have us a big time. I found out where them gals go for beers after the match, we'll go over there an I can introduce myself ta Tantalizin' Trixie, now c'mon be a brother ta me."

And Daryl actually laughed, "Tantalizin' Trixie? Damn Merle ya sure know how ta pick 'em."

"Well that ain't her real name, ya know they all got them made up stage type names, but shit I'm kinda partial ta Tantalizin' Trixie myself." And then he'd let out that earsplitting cackle of his, and Daryl had to laugh with him. Shit Merle was a dumb ass but life would probably be boring without him around.

Besides, Daryl thought he might like to watch Merle try and pick up a woman who could probably kick his ass, twice. Before breakfast. So yep, Daryl agreed to go take in a game of Roller Derby.

It wasn't exactly Daryl's sport of choice, he preferred things a little more quiet, you know, like out in the woods hunting or fishing. Alone. But he figured why the fuck not? He didn't have any other big Friday night plans, and Merle was sporting him the tickets and all the beer he could drink after the big match, so yeah, why not?

Merle insisted they get to the arena early, hoping he could get a glimpse of the women entering the building. "Shit brother yer like one a them groupies, you're all manner a fascinated with this chick. That ain't like ya at all." Daryl was getting a big kick out of his brother's newest obsession.

And sure enough they did get to see the women walking in the arena door. Merle saw his Hot Honey and he was rendered nearly speechless, nearly. He hollered out, "Hey there Trixie, it's me Merle, your future ex-husband!" Shit Merle.

And then Daryl saw her, it took him a while before he realized who she was, he hadn't seen her in 10 years.

He'd gone through high school with her brother Shawn and they were pretty good buddies, but after graduation Shawn left for college and Daryl had gone to work. They hadn't really seen each other since, and he hadn't seen her either. She been about 11 years old then, he'd been 18. The age difference was vast at that time of their lives.

This woman was that little girl from the past. He remembered she'd been a skinny little thing, all knees and elbows and teeth, with a long blond braid and yeah, those round blue eyes that had almost seemed too big for her face. And she'd also been a little pain in their asses. He remembered she'd gotten poor Shawn in a world of trouble when she told her Daddy she'd seen him and Daryl smoking behind the barn.

But she was all grown up now, and she'd grown up in a real good way, she was a knockout is what she was. Damn, 10 years made quite a difference.

She saw the usual group of guys and gals waiting for them out front of the arena, she always did her best to smile and greet them all as she hurried in. That was her persona when she skated, she was the sweet one of the rink. The small and delicate, but fast as lightening jammer.

When she spotted him standing back in the shadows smoking a cigarette she nearly stopped mid step. Thank God her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and she kept walking. She just couldn't believe it, Daryl Dixon of all people.

She'd been low key crushing on him since she was 11. Okay, it may have been quite a bit more intense than low key. He'd always been so handsome in a rough and almost dangerous-seeming kind of way. She was intrigued by him. She remembered how hard she'd tried to get his attention, but he and Shawn always acted like she was nothing but a big nuisance. She was sure she probably was. Then that day came where she'd managed to piss them both off and cause a lot of trouble at home. She'd been a little tattletale and she told on them for smoking.

Well that was all ancient history now, and no one probably remembered but her. She was positive Daryl Dixon wouldn't remember her. She'd been the poster child for awkward and geeky preteens.

But she kind of thought he might be looking at her. It did seem like he maybe nodded his head, just slightly, toward her. She was probably imagining things, wishful thinking. Besides she had to quit thinking about all those thoughts, and especially about him. She had to get her game face on. That was going to be impossible, he was right there, front and center in that mind of hers and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

When they took the rink in their little uniforms, or whatever the hell they called them, well let's just say he wasn't quite sure what to think. All the other women on her team were wearing small, tight black shorts and tight pink tank tops. Not her.

She was wearing a tiny black skirt, and he saw a flash of pink panties, like a swimsuit bottom underneath, and she wore hose, thigh-high black fishnet hose, with big pink bows up top, her skates were bright white with pink wheels and pink laces, and damn, her top was a small tight-fitting bright pink halter. It was all capped off with her pink helmet and that long blond braid hanging out the back. She was a cross between real cute and a little too hot to handle.

His eyes were glued on her when he heard the announcer say her name, "Ravishing Rapunzel the Princess of the Rink." And damned if she didn't twirl around on those skates and then shake her cute little butt at the audience.

Uh, yeah, she wasn't 11 anymore.

Now Merle, he hadn't taken his eyes off Trixie. Daryl wasn't sure what the hell Trixie was exactly doing but it seemed that maybe she was trying to help Ravishing Rapunzel break free of the pack and score some points. Seriously though? Daryl could not keep track of what the hell everyone else was doing because A) He couldn't take his eyes off Beth Greene, and B) Damn these women were brutal, they had him half-scared.

Even though Daryl thought he'd be suffering through this match, you know, so later he could drink beer on Merle's dime, he found himself cheering her on. Just like the rest of the men, and the boys, and half the women.

And when Ravishing Rapunzel broke free of the pack and skated around the track, lapping everyone a couple of times, just before putting her hands on her hips and then shaking that cute butt at the crowd again, well hell yeah, Daryl was on his feet cheering her on.

Then he had to ask Merle, on account of him being clueless and all, "Did she make any points?"

Merle started with the high pitched cackling, "Why little brother, have ya fallen in love with Rapunzel? Or is it just a bad case a lust?"

"Shut the fuck up Merle."

Daryl was relieved when the damn match was over. Not because he didn't enjoy looking at her, he enjoyed it a lot. But what he wasn't enjoying was how those other gals kept trying to knock her around, take her out of the game. Why he'd almost run out there a couple times to rescue her. But Merle told him they'd all kick his ass for sure then. He just said, "Fuck you Merle."

He and Merle had been at that bar, a place called The Den, for nearly an hour when some of those gals finally started to show. They'd all showered up and changed into their street clothes. That disappointed Merle to no end. Well until he saw Trixie. She was dressed in a pair of skintight leopard print pants and a tight black t-shirt, it looked like maybe she'd bought the size she used to wear in high school.

Needless to say, Merle left Daryl standing there alone at the bar while he did his best to go sweet talk Trixie right out of those leopard pants. Well that's what he was hoping, because we all know, Merle is Merle.

Meanwhile in walked none other than Beth Greene, the Ravishing Rapunzel. She'd changed her look and he liked it, he liked it a lot. She had on tight jeans and short cowgirl boots, and those boots were adorned with hand tooled pink flowers. She was wearing a tiny pink sweater, and her hair that had been in a braid was now hanging loose and it was kind of wild. Daryl Dixon could not take his eyes off of her.

She saw him when she walked in, she'd been hoping he'd be here. She sure would like it if he acted like he remembered her, if he asked to buy her a drink or something. But even though she noticed him staring he made no move to approach her.

She was feeling far more hurt than she probably should, and she was just about to try and come up with a good excuse to go over and talk to him. That's when the bartender set a pretty pink Cosmo in front of her and said, "This is on the guy over there, says his name is Daryl."

She picked the drink up and held it to her lips and smiled real big at him. He smiled back, but he looked so shy, embarrassed. She decided right then she was not taking any chances of losing contact with Daryl Dixon for another 10 years.

She remembered when she used to eavesdrop on him and Shawn, her brother would always tease him about how shy and awkward he was around girls. Well she was just going to have to help this poor man out.

When he saw her approaching with that pink concoction in her hand he swore his stomach tied right up. What was he going to say to her? He was trying to think fast but his head was spinning just at the sight of her.

She set her hand on his upper arm and she smiled that beautiful smile at him, "Why Daryl Dixon it's so nice to see you again."

And he said, "It is?" Shit, that was probably not the right response.

But she just smiled even bigger and said, "Yes it is. Now, are you just buying a girl a drink or do you actually know who I am?"

"Well uh, I know you're Ravishing Rapunzel, but I think of ya as Beth Greene." And her heart kind of fluttered right then. Gosh, he did remember.

"So what brought you out to watch Roller Derby Daryl?"

"Yeah well, it was my brother. I reckon he's all kinds a taken with Tantalizin' Trixie. I guess he brung me along for moral support."

"Well maybe we should sit at a table and chat for a while, then I'm going to have to go find something to eat. That was quite a workout tonight and I'm starving."

And the gods must have been with him because he actually managed to say, "Well I'd be happy ta take ya for supper. Is there somewhere in particular ya like ta go?"

"I was thinking pizza would be good, what do you think?"

"Well pizza always sounds good ta me but it don't seem quite special enough. If I'ma take a girl like you out it oughta be sumthin' real nice. I don't know, like one a them lobster joints or, shit I don't know, sumthin' like that." Like he ever took women out to supper. pfft

Oh my gawd he was just as awkward as he'd been in high school, and so darn sweet. She'd already made up her mind she was never going to let him go. Unless, oh no, what if he decided he didn't care for her? Oh no please don't let that happen. "Daryl you're so nice and so thoughtful but really, have you forgotten? I'm a farm girl from Georgia, not exactly fancy."

He almost smiled a real smile then, "Alright, we'll split this idea right down the middle, I'll take ya for nice supper but kinda casual, it's a place I like, not too fancy. It's quiet, not like a pizza joint. I like the quiet. And we can have a wine or whatever like that ya want. How's that sound?"

"Well it sounds just perfect. After we're done eating maybe you'd give me a ride home."

"Hell yeah I would. But damn girl I brung my motorcycle tonight, is that gonna be okay?"

"That's more than okay. I was hoping you were still a biker."

"Are your Mama and Daddy gonna be upset when their baby girl comes home on the back of a Harley?"

"Daryl I don't live on the farm anymore. I've got a little place here in town."

That thought hadn't even crossed his mind, but he was pretty damn glad he wouldn't be seeing her Daddy later.

He looked around to see what Merle was up to and sure enough his brother was walking over toward them. He had a big old shit eating grin on his mug and his arm was wrapped around Trixie. "Hey little brother, this here is Tami an she I are leavin' now. I'ma take her out for a steak."

Daryl and Beth exchanged a little look on that, "K, and this here is Beth Greene. Ya probably remember her brother Shawn, he n I used ta hang out."

"Oh yeah, sure I remember him, nice ta meet ya Beth. See ya at work Monday brother."

And Tami gave Beth a little hug and whispered in her ear, "Nuthin' beats a big ol' redneck boy for a real good time." Beth was hoping there was way more than one good time in store for her and Daryl Dixon.

"I'ma just leave it up ta you whenever ya wanna go, or do ya wanna stay here an have another drink?" Yep, he was as smooth as 60 grit sandpaper, he knew that. He just didn't have that gift, you know the one, the bullshit gift. Merle got all that. And she was so nice and real pretty and he wished he knew how to talk to her better.

More and more she remembered why she'd always liked him. Daryl Dixon was a lot of things, handsome, strong, muscular, nice and unassuming. What he wasn't was even the tiniest bit phony, and he sure wasn't just another smooth-talking jerk out for one thing and one thing only. With Daryl what you see is what you get, and she didn't see anything she didn't like.

"I think I'm ready I should definitely eat before I drink much more."

She took in a breath when she saw it, that was one big impressive motorcycle. What wasn't black was real shiny chrome, holy cow. She couldn't wait to ride around with him. "Ya gotta wear a helmet Beth an all I got is mine. I hope it ain't gonna drown ya." And when he put that helmet on for her and fastened the chin strap, well there was just something about all that. It was kind of sexy, wait, no, that's not right, it was crazy sexy and she didn't mind it at all.

When he held a hand out so she could steady herself while she got on the bike, that? Um, yeah, she'd hold onto him every chance she got. And that was just the appetizer, because when he told her to just hang on to him while they rode, he didn't have to tell her twice. She wrapped her arms around him and oh my gawd, he was so big and so warm, and so manly, and just as solid as a rock.

He knew, he was already feeling it for Beth Greene, and she looked so damn cute in that helmet. It was kind of a tossup whether he liked her best in her pink jammer helmet, or his way-too-big-for-her Bell Rogue gloss black half helmet.

And there was something real pleasing about the way her hand felt in his when she got on the bike, but that couldn't beat the sexy feeling of those slim, surprisingly strong arms that were hanging on to him real tight.

She'd never seen this place and it was real charming, small and off the beaten path. She sat in the booth first and when he made to move and sit across from her she quickly took his hand, "Don't sit over there, please, sit with me."

And he wanted to, a lot. He was just hoping he'd manage to keep it together because he was afraid he looked like a puppy after a new toy. "Oh yeah, sure." Uh huh, smooth.

He was relieved that she didn't seem to mind his awkwardness, not at all, in fact she snugged right in close to him, and damn that felt real good. "They ain't got pizza but their shrimp n grits is the best in town, an the chicken n rice an the mac n cheese, it's all real good. Ya just get whatever ya like."

She smiled looking at the menu. It was a regular old school, southern comfort, down home kind of deal. Like looking at a list of all your Memaw's favorite recipes.

The waitress came and asked if they'd like a cocktail or appetizers. He looked at her with a small little grin and asked, "Whaddya wanna drink Beth?"

"I think I'll have a glass of Pinot Grigio please." He just nodded because he had no idea what the fuck that might be.

"And you sir?"

"Yeah, I'll have a PBR please. And could we get some a that crawfish dip an some deep fried pickles ta start off?"

She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten fried pickles, she recalled Mama and Memaw used to make them. As soon as she tasted one she remembered just how delicious they were.

"So what is it you're doing these days Daryl?"

"Me an my brother Merle we got us a plumbin' business. We mostly do new construction an remodels, but we do some plumbin' repairs too. An just how the hell did a sweet little thing like you get involved in sumthin' as rough lookin' as Roller Derby?" Shit, he couldn't believe he'd asked her that out loud, and that he'd called her a sweet little thing. And dammit, he could feel his neck turn red.

She just smiled, "Oh you remember my sister Maggie, who could forget Maggie. Well she got me started. She used to be a skater when she was in college, you know to make side money, and I did the same. But I didn't go to the university, I went to Business College for two years and got my associate's degree in office management. I've been trying to get on with the state or county ever since. Anyway, I finally got hired by the county and I start in just three weeks. That's when I'm going to be hanging up my skates and helmet."

He wasn't going to tell her how relieved he was to know she wouldn't be getting hurt like that anymore. He liked watching her, and he was pretty damn crazy about her outfit, but he didn't like watching her take those hits.

She had the chicken and rice and he had the shrimp and grits. He ate all his and then he finished the remaining half of hers. He followed that with peach cobbler and a scoop of vanilla. There was nothing wrong with this man's appetite, and by the looks and feel of him everything he ate turned to muscle.

They pulled up to that little bungalow she was renting and he walked her to the door, "Thanks Beth I had a real nice time." And he'd nodded his head and turned to leave.

And she didn't know for sure what came over her but she was glad it did. She grabbed hold of his arm, "Oh no you don't Daryl Dixon, you come in and visit with me."

"Uh, okay." Yep, smooth. He was glad she was better at this stuff than him.

He took a quick look around, "Ya really go for the pink, don't ya girl?" It seemed like everything in her place that wasn't pink was white or a kind of pale yellow.

"I do, why? Do you think it's too much?"

"Nah I like it, it suits ya, it looks just like Beth. Perfect."

And that was it, she wasn't waiting any longer. She stood as tall as she could on the balls of her feet and she kissed him like she meant for him to take it real seriously. Then she whispered, "I think you're perfect for me."

Finally he got it together. He kissed her back like he was right on board with her idea, and he was. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her until he finally had to come up for air. She was thinking he may not be a smooth-talker but damn the man knew how to kiss a woman. And those big strong arms wrapped around her, and those working man hands on her body, it all felt real, real good.

That's when he said, "Yes ma'am, you're in charge. Ya just keep tellin' me what ta do n I'ma keep on doin' it, for just as long as ya can stand ta have me around."

00

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed our trip to the Roller Derby and dinner with Daryl and Beth. Thanks again to CKGCKG for the prompt. I'd love to read your comments / reviews. x gneebee**

 **To see the chapter photo, including those hose with the pink bows (yep, I'm a bit of a poet, haha), please visit my tumblr blogs gneebee or bethylmethbrick. I hope you'll visit my current multi chapter story Dark & Dangerous for more Bethyl love. I Love ya large, xo gneebee**


End file.
